


Hydrangea Rains

by machinea



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/machinea
Summary: Shall we meet underneath the rain?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ※ **All persons in this fic are of legal and consenting age.**
> 
> Inspired by the Rainy Season cards.
> 
> ( •̀_•́)(•ᵥᵥ• )♡
> 
> **edit:** wrote a short continuation at the end notes  (10.11.2017)
> 
> ✿[machi](https://twitter.com/yosegizaiku)

It was a secluded place. Or should he say, it was abandoned instead, surrounded by the unkempt groves with overgrown vines twisting and tangling up each other on the posts of the gazebo. The concrete path was cracked and broken, colorful weeds sprouting between the islands of stone. The white paint of the gazebo was chipped all over and stained an ombré black at the bottom with mud. The roof had small open spots that let the rain slowly drip down onto the floor, the aroma of wet, rotting wood filling the enclosed area.

Still, even Rei could find beauty in such desolation.

His eyes traced along the low walls of the gazebo, lost in the lacing design and curling swirls carved so carefully into them. The chipped paint on them revealed the dark and damp wood, scattered hints of deep brown contrasting with the dirty bright white.

Glancing beyond the panels, pastel-colored hydrangeas peeked through, the tightly clustered flowers forming even more clustered patches on the bushes. He had remembered the delightful surprise when he had discovered them blooming in such a rundown area. Their soft petals drooped as rainwater dripped from the tips.

Wandering eyes followed the dotted bushes to where they ended at the open path, and there, they spotted the boy carefully trekking the uneven grounds and making his way over, a grey umbrella swung over his shoulder as the rain bounced off the nylon top.

Rei sat up from his lying position on the lone bench at the back of the gazebo, waving at his underclassman as the boy scrawled at him.

"Sakuma-senpai," Koga spat out as he watched his leader tussled his wet hair with a hand. 

"It just started raining all of a sudden," Rei smiled and pulled the collar of his shirt from his still soaked body. "I got drenched."

"I can see that." Koga slipped under the roof, collapsed the umbrella, and shook off the excess water. He continued staring at the man in exasperation as he placed it on the floor, taking good care not to snag the fabric. He stood still at the entrance, unmoving while he glared down the man and waited for the next move.

"Rain makes me weak. Let me suck some life force from you, Koga," Rei beckoned him over with down-turned fingers and a light simper. 

The underclassman only gave the man a disgruntled look before ambling towards him. He leaned forwards as Rei stretched his body upwards to lap at the boy's exposed neck, arms draped on his shoulders while Koga's remained at his own sides with hands in pockets.

The man's warm breath heated his skin up, and he basked in the growing pleasure of it. The contrasting cool breeze from the gloomy air made his muscles tremble however, but he enjoyed it all the same. He felt the wet tongue slide its way up to his chin and fall back down to his collarbone, the self-proclaimed vampire nipping at the thin skin over the protruding bone. The sticky muscle followed down to the middle of it before gradually climbing up again to tickle his Adam's apple, wiggling the thick protrusion with its tip.

Sharp teeth gently raked against his dampened skin before pulling away again. The motion repeated with a few nips from time to time, all leading up to nothing, much to Koga's annoyance.

Tired of the teasing, he leaned further down, nuzzling his face into the crook of Rei's neck and inhaling the damp stench. He opened his mouth wide and bit down on the man's neck, pulling hard on the skin.

"Nnh...! Koga..." Rei winced, but the pain soon turned to pleasure as his junior began lapping at the bitten area, alternating between teeth and tongue. "Aah..."

Koga did his own share of nipping, pinching the man's skin with his sharp canines with enough intentional force to almost break through and draw blood. He smirked at the whimpers of pain mixed with pleasure and continued the harsh action until he felt a tug at his belt and peeked down as best as he could, seeing a sliver of his senior's hands at his hip and fussing with his pant.

"Senpai..." He groaned as a hand cupped his hardening cock, stroking the clothed mass up and down. Precum seeped from the head and dotted his boxers. "Aah..."

Rei licked his lips at the sight. "You're so mean, Koga, so let me be mean back." He quickly shot down, mouth already latched to the cockhead. He sucked hard through the cloth, extracting all the precum he could and spreading the sticky juice on his top palate. He pulled the boy's boxers down in a hurry, moaning in surprised arousal as the thick dick sprung out from its prison and into his face.

He deeply inhaled the musty stench before nipping at the cockskin. His tongue ran up the shaft and stopped at the still-covered head. Resisting the urge to hurry up and pull down the foreskin, he instead grabbed the shaft, gave it a few good pumps while smirking at his junior's yelpish groans, and enveloped just the cockhead in his mouth.

His tongue slid between the foreskin and spongy glans, swirling around and collecting all the leftover smegma the boy had missed cleaning up. The sour and bitter taste was heaven to him as he rolled his tongue onto itself and savored the foul paste.

"Dirty boy," he smirkingly called up to Koga, who was watching him intensely with a grimace, but Rei could see the pink blush bright on his face.

He dove down again, this time pulling the skin away with a tug down. He almost chuckled at the moan the boy squeaked out as the cold rain air hit his exposed cockhead. 

He let his junior suffer for a few more seconds before engulfing the meatstick whole. It slid easily down his throat as he took the fat rod to the base where coarse pubic hair tickled his nostrils. Expertly, he closed and opened the back of his throat in a wave-like motion, squeezing the dick tightly before pulling up again. He wiped the drool flowing from the sides of his mouth, glancing up at his flustered junior.

"Like that?" he teased in a rough voice.

"Nngh, hah..." Koga had the back of his hand to his face in a poor attempt to hide his blush. "Don't make me cum yet," he huffed out. He placed his hands on his senior's shoulders and pushed him back in the bench, leaning in and attacking the man's open mouth. He could taste his own cock and precum as their tongues swirled around, fighting for dominance. 

He groaned loud into the man's mouth as a hand wrapped around his cock again, pumping it hard with the tightest of grips.

He pulled his upper body away in frustration, about to scold his senior when he caught a glimpse of the man's own tented erection, begging for release. 

"We should probably get you out of those wet clothes," he grabbed at Rei's damp pant, tugging down despite the resistance.

"Ah! Koga!" The man struggled against the undressing, but the boy proved too strong for him. His shoes popped off in the process as he wiggled around, his bare ass now sat on the bench directly. "Ko-Koga...," he whined, the cool breeze winding throughout the gazebo.

"Relax, I'll heat you up real soon." Koga threw the pair of pants to the side on the floor and slid a packet of lube out from his back pocket, ripping it open and slathering his cock with the thick liquid.

Ignoring the vexed look his senior gave him of having lube on his person, he positioned his stiff dick at the entrance, pushing into the tight asshole.

Immediately, Rei tensed at the thick rod penetrating him so abruptly. It cut through his rectum so easily, splitting the walls apart as it pushed further in.

"Ggh...!" he gritted his teeth at the suddenness, slightly aroused, however, at how rough the boy was being. "Aah!" he screamed out when the junior jammed the hot shaft in as deep as he could go, then suddenly pulling out almost completely before slamming back in again hard.

Koga continued the motion several times before returning to a normal pace, smirking at the tears now dotting corners of the senior's eyes.

"Hah, haa, Ko-Koga, aah..." Rei huffed out unevenly as he felt the boy's cock slid in and out of his loosening asshole, just managing to slip past his swelling prostate with the slightest of touch. He gritted his teeth each time it did so, twisting and grinding his hips around in a failing attempt to get the hard cockhead to stab into it. 

Koga, very much aware of the situation, slowed his pace down considerably to almost a full stop. "Something wrong, Senpai? You're squirming around so much." He leaned in to Rei's ear, slithered his tongue in, and grabbed the man's hips and grinding as rough as he could, eliciting a loud moan. "Tell me what you want," he whispered and blew a warm breath into the leader's damp ear, earning another shiver and tight squeeze.

"Hngh, please, Koga, please fuck me harder..." Rei begged him desperately, trembling in the denial.

Koga could feel the blooding rushing to his dick at the weak urgency of the man. His entire resolve to slowly torture and tease his upperclassman melted away as he felt his face flush hot with arousal.

"Come here." He pulled out in an instant and dropped down on the bench, heaving his confused leader onto his lap so the man faced towards the entrance of the gazebo. Repositioning his cock, he slammed back in without warning.

"Gyaah! Koga...!" Rei would have jolted straight up from the sudden impact, but the boy was holding him tightly down with hands at his waist. "Ggh... Not so... rough...! Aah...!" He leaned forwards and gripped the bench seat, scratching his fingernails into the wood. 

"Hmph, you wanted it hard, didn't you?" The boy bit at his senior's earlobe, sucking at the back of the stud piercing. He grinded inside hard, circling his hips around while pushing further in. Happy with the whimpers of pleasure, he began moving again, bouncing the man up and slamming him back down hard.

"Nngh, aah! Ooh!" Rei clawed at the bench, screaming out moans of pleasure mixed with pain as the boy dug into his soft insides with his stiff cock. It was angled so perfectly at his prostate, jabbing hard against the sensitive spot. "Aah, it's hitting me so good! Hah, hah!" Drool was dripping from his chin as he continued to pant out.

"I can tell, you're screaming out so loud. It's like you want people to find us," Koga huffed out with little evidence of slowing down. His sneering chuckle was cut off as he winced in surprise as the soft intestinal walls squeezed tighter around him. He continued his laugh in the realization, "Or is it that you want that to happen?"

Rei's face burned a dark red as he tucked his head down to his chest in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment. "D-Don't say that... "

A smirk ran across Koga's face as a fleeting idea had come to him. In an instant, he acted.

Arms hooked behind the man's knees, he lifted his leader's legs up, spreading them wide open.

"Aah! Koga, wait!" Rei quickly tried to cover his exposed cock, but his arms were being held up back behind his junior's. "Ko-Koga... Aah...!" His attempt at leaning forwards only made the stiff dick inside shift into his sensitive spot. "Nngh!"

"Come on, Senpai. Spread your legs more and let everyone see you," Koga harshly hushed out as he pulled Rei's legs further apart and pressed them to his torso. He glanced over the man's shoulder for a view, smirking as he saw his own cock slipping in and out of his senior's sloppy asshole. "It's good, isn't it? You're just sucking it in."

"Aah, no...!" He hissed out and tried struggling around, only to have more waves of pleasure ripple up his spine as the thick dick continuously jabbed into his prostate. "Nngh, aah!" He involuntarily rocked his hips back and forth, wanting the stiff rod to dig deeper into his good spot.

"Are you really getting off on people watching you get fucked? Well, this is great for you," Koga smirkingly jeered in the man's ear.

"I called Hakaze-senpai here earlier. He'll probably be coming soon." 

Rei froze at the statement. "Hah..." He could barely get out a word, much less a sound. His face flushed an even brighter red and his mind grew dizzy. "Ah, no! Koga!" Struggling was meaningless as every movement just gave him more body-numbing pleasure. He was too weak to resist his junior's hold on him.

"What's wrong, Senpai? Don't wanna show people how you like getting fucked?" Koga sped up his thrust, still making sure to dig in deep and hard.

"No, don't... Aagh!" The cock slammed against his intestinal walls, the head sharply piercing the soft flesh with ease.

The thought of being seen while having a thick cock ramming into his messy anus had blood rushing to his head, making him dizzy. His stiff rod was slapping against his bare stomach with every bounce and splattering precum on his hot skin.

He could imagine an audience staring at him with disgust, amusement, and arousal. Just eyes running over his exposed body made him tighten his insides considerably, to the point where his partner had almost stopped thrusting into him.

"Koga, Koga... I'm cumming, I'm gonna cum...! Aah...!" 

"Go ahead, let everyone see you cum with a cock in your ass!" The junior slammed in as far as he could go, grinding his cock into the upperclassman's throbbing prostate.

"Nngh, aah! Hah, aah!"

The man screamed out, arching his back as hot semen jetted from his stiff cock. His entire body tensed, his rectum squeezing tight around the dick deep inside him. His nails dug into the boy's forearms, drawing blood. He shook uncontrollably, bucking his hips as he rode out the last of the intense orgasm.

Koga gritted his teeth as the hot walls clutched around his cock as if they were trying to milk him. He came as well in an instance, spurting his love juice into his senior and coating the man's insides with the sticky sap. He groaned softly as the walls quivered from the warmth of the cum, convulsing around his dick as if trying to milk every last drop.

They stayed still in that position, Rei's head slumped on Koga's shoulder as he panted heavily, slowly recovering.

"Hah, hah... Gnh! Ko-Koga..." He glanced down tiredly as the boy began pulling out, whimpering at every inch that rubbed his still sensitive insides. The sated cock finally popped out, thick cum glopping out, oozing down the bench seat and splattering into the wet wood floor. "Ooh...! Hah, it's so hot..."

"We should probably clean up before that damn flirt gets here," the underclassman mumbled out, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Mmh? You really called him here? I thought you were joking with that," Rei hummed out in surprise.

"I wasn't, now hurry up and get off me, damn vampire!" He tried pushing the man off his lap, but it was too late. He winced as Rei quickly slid his hand behind him, wrapping it around his cock and squeezing hard. "Gnh! St-Stop...!"

"Let's go again, Koga," Rei teased him, licking his lips as he kneaded the hardening dick in his hand. He looked back to see the boy's flustered face, smiling at the growing flush across his cheeks.

"We'll have an actual audience this time."

**Author's Note:**

> ✿
> 
>   
> 
> 
> -After-
> 
> ....
> 
> "Aah, no...!" He hissed through his gritted teeth as he felt Kaoru's cock push up his already-filled asshole. His nails dug into Koga's bare arms, scratching layers of skin off until he drew blood. 
> 
> "A....hh...." He could barely mutter out a sound as flaming pain shot up his spine, feeling the cockhead inside him already.
> 
> But at the same time, his own dick was incredibly stiff, leaking with precum. Despite the intense pain, he couldn't help but enjoy the pleasure of his tight hole being stretched wide by two thick cocks. They were both scraping every inch of his intestinal walls, rubbing against all his pleasurable spots.
> 
> "Oh, there we go, finally all in," Kaoru groaned out as he pulled Rei's hips closer to him, pushing his cock in as deep as it could go at the same time. He thumbed the edges of his leader's stretched out anus, lifting the flesh up to sneak a peek at the deep pink wall inside. "You're so fucking tight, Sakuma," he chuckled, slowly pulling out. Without warning he slammed back in again.
> 
> "Aagh! Nnh, aah...!" Rei screamed out as the hard cockhead slid against the back of his cock, squeezing his prostate for a short second. 
> 
> "Heh, did I hit a good spot?" The womanizer continued plowing into the man, speeding up with each thrust.
> 
> "Aaah, hah...! Kao, ru..., nnh!"
> 
> Koga sat quietly during the entire event, hands wandering up to his leader's nipples and pinching them. The erect teats could be seen completely through the damp shirt, pink and hard. He groaned softly as Kaoru's cock rubbed against his inside his senior's ass as if they were frotting.
> 
> "God, you're such a pervert, being fucked by two cocks while outside," Kaoru smirked, grabbing Rei's rigid dick and pumping it in time with his thrusts. With his free hand, he reached behind him for his phone. "Let's take a picture as a punishment."
> 
> "Ah, noo...!" Rei turned his head away, face flushed deep red. It was hopeless as Koga pulled it back forwards with a rough grab. He stared at the back of the phone as Kaoru held it up, dizzy with embarrassment mixed with arousal.
> 
> "Say cheese, Senpai."
> 
> ....


End file.
